Duties to Fulfill
by DragonEmperror2810
Summary: An underground mercenary Lucario has been hired to protect the daughters of a wealthy businesswoman Eevee from her adversaries who seeks for their fortune and demise. After the Aura Pokemon begrudgingly accepted this request, he realized his duty involves more than just being a bodyguard much to his chagrin. Also, did he forget to mention that he has to protect not one but actually
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys, DragonEmperror2810 here. This is my first fanfic for Pokemon and as you all see in the summary and pairings or so. This is a Lucario x Eeveelution shipping that are quite famous a few years ago among Pokemon, until the authors unexpectedly stopped writing this pairing's stories. Hopefully, this doesn't happen to mine, I certainly don't want to since I too love this pairing, but personally this depends on your feedback (Reviews, Favs and Follows etc) so I hope we can cooperate with one another on this. **

**With that said, let's move on to the main course of tonight**

**Chapter 1 – Mysterious Client**

Castelia city is the heart of business and economy of the Unova region. It's located in the south centre of Unova and is perfectly suitable for harboring sea ships due as it is located at the north of the river. Every day, thousands of Pokemons, be they businessman, office workers, tourists or just regular pedestrians, walks along the hustling bustling roads of Castelia City, making it the most active cities in the whole region.

However, behind these tall skyscrapers and successful company buildings lies a dark secret, a secret that happens often especially during the night.

"S-Stop, what are you people doing!?" The female Buneary shrieked as she and her companion are driven into a dead end of an alley.

Two female Pokemons found themselves trapped at a dead end of an alley while seven male Pokemons stood on the other side of the same alley, blocking the two females from their one and only means of escape. Each and one of them were clad in a different but familiar clothing of a street gangster with the typical spiky black leather jackets, metal chain accessories, ripped jeans and whatnot.

"Hurhurhur, don't worry miss, we're not gonna hurt you or anything." One of the gangsters, a Croagunk, said as they inches closer towards the cute girls with dirty looks in their eyes. "We just want to have fun, that's all."

"That's right, and if you girls be obedient, I'm sure both of you will love what we're gonna do to you two hehehe." Another one of the gangsters, this time a Zubat, stated maliciously and the two girls couldn't help but shiver in fear at his words.

The gangsters continue to walk towards them until the Buneary's Swablu companion stepped forward. "Y-Y-You take another step closer and we'll scream!" The Swablu tries to act tough against them but the gangsters merely laughed at her weak attempt of intimidation.

"Sssssss you can ssscream as loud asss you want missss but right now, you're both are ssstanding at the deepessst part of Castelia city where not even the police could enter." Their third companion of the gangster, an Ekans, explained. "And even if they did, thisss place is like a large maze, it'll take the copsss a good long while before they could get here."

"Hurhurhur, what he said." The Croagunk agreed.

Realizing that intimidation is futile against these nasty people, the two screamed for help.

"H-Help! Someone help us!" The Buneary shouted loudly to the night skies.

"Someone! A-Anyone!" The Swablu joined in.

Rather than frightened, the Zubat closed his eyes as if hearing their shrill scream is a pure bliss to him. "Aaaah, I just love it when our prey helplessly screamed for their virginity."

"Yes, very pleasssing indeed…" The Ekans hissed happily.

For the next several seconds, the gangsters merely stayed where they are, waiting for the two girls to finish their futile attempt of a rescue that will never come.

"I think these two are done screaming their lungs out. Koff, knock them both out with sleeping gas. Let's take our time with these beautiful ladies." He demanded to their Koffing buddy. "Koff?"

Puzzled when his companion didn't gave any sort of reply, the Zubat looks behind. "Hey, where did Koff go to?" The Bat Pokemorph said when he realized the Koffing isn't around. The rest of the gangsters imitated his action. "Koff! Where are you!?"

"Did he bail on usss…?" The Ekans wondered. "He'sss alwaysss a pussssy when it comesss to thisss…"

The Zubat contemplates about this before shrugging it off carelessly. "Well, if he did bail on us then it's his loss, not us." The Zubat answered with a 'meh'. "Now then, where were we…?"

By now, the two girls have stopped their screaming and switched to small whimpers instead as they both watched the six remaining gangster cornering them.

"Please…don't hurt us…" The Buneary pleaded.

"Hehehe, don't worry. Like I said, we're not gonna hurt you, we just wanna have some good ol' fu—"The gangsters stopped their approach when a garbage bag fell right between the two parties. "Hey, who do the hell dump this piece of crap here!"

"…I…don't think thatsss a garbage bag." The Zubat was a bit puzzled at what his snake buddy is talking about. After taking a good look at the thing closely which he referred to as a 'piece of crap', he realized it wasn't what he expects it to be, it was...

"…Koff?"

It was their gangster friend, Koff the Koffing, all badly bruised from head to toe with blood and toxic substance oozing out from the cuts on his body. His left eye is swollen purple as if someone just dealt a Mega Punch mercilessly straight right at it and his right leg are bent at awkward angle by the knee. The only indication that the Gas Pokemon is still alive is its weak and ragged breathing.

The gangsters gave their companion a moment to look at before slowly, ever slowly, stare upwards to where Koff just fell from.

A figure can be seen perched right on the railings of a fire escape close by like a predator stalking its prey. The figure's whole body is mysteriously shrouded in the shadows with its intimidating crimson-red eyes being the only thing visible for them to see in both awe and fear.

"You, who are you!?" The Zubat demanded bravely at the newcomer, unaware of the danger the Bat Pokemon is about to get himself into. "Come down here, you coward!"

The figure stayed silent at his question. However, the shadowed being honored the Zubat's second request and fearlessly leapt from the railing before dramatically landing on the concrete ground that cracked slightly under impact. Both the gangsters and victim couldn't help but stepped away from the figure, it's not every day you see someone jumped from a third floor and land on the ground safely, it's lethal even by Pokemon standard.

"Were you the one who did this to Koff!?" Zubat demanded, still unfazed despite the show he did. "Hey, answer me!"

The shadowed being casually walked forward, completely ignoring the body of a barely-alive Koffing nearby and goes directly to the area which are illuminated by a nearby street lights. Going into the lighted area, the being slowly reveals himself starting from his knee high combat boots-equipped legs, heavily-chained baggy blue camo pants, blue curved tail, arms covered in elbow-long pair of gloves and its black vest looped filled with more belts until the figure's head which are covered by the vest's hood with black pointy cat-like ears protruding out from the holes on top.

The Snake Pokemon's eyes went wide in complete horror. "I-It's the Red-eyed Devil!" The Ekans stammered the moment he saw the shadowed being's true form.

"The what! Oh for the last time Kans, that's just a load of bullcrap! There's no such thing as a Red-eyed Devil, it's just a crappy urban legend!" The Zubat shouted at the Ekans, momentarily ignoring the person who just leapt from above. "It's just a normal Lucario, nothing to be scared about. Get em' boys!"

The battle begin when the Croagunk lunges at the Lucario with his left palm glowing purple, intent on attacking and poisoning it using a Poison Jab attack by the chest. However, before it could even reach its intended target, the Lucario parry his arm to the side with his forearm before punching him straight in the face once the Pokemon is in range.

Saliva splutter out of the unfortunate Croagunk's open mouth from his attack but his turn does not end there as the Lucario then thrust his knee straight into his guts. To finish it off, the Lucario then palms the Poison-type Pokemon with a Force Palm while it is still in midair, hurling the Croagunk back to his friends in full-power. Upon seeing the incoming projectile known as their Croagunk buddy, the gangsters immediately evade him by moving to the side. All except for a Scraggy who immediately joins the Croagunk upon collision before they both come down crashing into a nearby pile of garbage, knocked out.

A Machop comes next, the Pokemon tries to deal several punches, kicks and chops at him but the Lucario merely weaves through his entire flurry of attacks as if they were nothing. Frustrated, the Machop doubles his effort without realizing that his moves are becoming more and more uncoordinated. It was only when the Aura Pokemon breaks his defense did he realize his mistakes but by then it was already too late.

Once an opening reveals itself, the Lucario jumps up into the air before going back to the ground once more while doing the familiar horizontal chop of the Brick Break attack at the Machop's exposed neck. While there is visible damage from the outside, there are no doubts that the simple act has dislocated an important bone or two of the Fighting-type Pokemon. The Machop wordlessly fell to the ground on his back afterwards.

Despite defeating three Pokemons in one go, one of the remaining three gangsters which is a male Glameow is still brave enough to charge at the Lucario with his sets of claws raised high to the skies to initiate the infamous Fury Swipes attack.

CLANG!

Unfortunate for the Glameow, the feline has totally forgotten that he is dealing with a Steel-type Pokemon. His beloved metal-like claws instantly shatters the moment it made contact with the Lucario's armored skin, officially rendering them useless now. The Glameow stares at the remains of his claws in disbelief but doesn't have the time to mourn for them as the Aura Pokemon then does a roundhouse kick at the feline right onto the brick wall beside him. The trauma of the attack is so strong that the Glameow's irises rolled to the back of his head.

As the Glameow slowly falls limp to the ground, the Lucario focuses his deadly scarlet eyes onto the remaining gangsters which are the Zubat and the Ekans whom are staring at the (nearly) dead bodies of their gang buddies in a mixture of fear and shock.

"I-It really isss the Red-Eyed Devil…" The Ekans hissed in fear.

Despite seeing it first hand, the Zubat still doesn't care about such crap. "Let's make a run for it!" The Zubat declared, realizing that fighting the Lucario is suicide. "We'll r-remember this, you!"

The remaining two turn to flee the bloodshed. However, if they thought they could get away from the dangerous Lucario, they have no idea how wrong they are.

Not caring about their downed buddies the two remaining gangster tries to fled the battlefield as well as Castelia City's infamous 'Blood-eyed Devil' they just witnessed firsthand. Unfortunately for them, the Lucario is one step faster than them both and hurled a twirling one-meter long bone right at them. Functions just like an actual boomerang; the bone rapidly spins towards its intended target and makes a direct hit right at the Ekans' skull with a loud and sickening crunch before doing a detour to return back to its rightful owner. The Snake Pokemon collapsed with blood flowing from its slightly ajar mouth afterwards, whether if he's still alive or not is hard to tell.

"Gah!" The Zubat gasped when he saw the Ekans goes down. Led to desperate will to survive, the Bat Pokemon flaps its wings wildly and lunge to the sky for the sake of freedom. He didn't bother turning to look around even after flying good distance away from the scene. Just when the Zubat thought the coast is clear, a glowing blue sphere suddenly zipped right under his left arm, punching a decent-sized hole on his bat wings. "Noooooooo~!"

The Zubat's scream of despair are the last thing heard before the bat Pokemon descends back to the solid ground via gravitational force.

Back at the alley place, the Lucario didn't bother sparing a look at the Zubat knowing full well what would happen to him. While falling from such a height won't kill the Zubat, the Bat Pokemon won't be able to move a single limb for the next 3 months or so. The same goes for his other gangster buddies as well.

Going back to the current matters at hand, the Lucario approaches the two trembling girls who are hugging each other for their lives.

"P-P-Please don't hurt us…" The Buneary pleaded fearfully at the Lucario. "We'll do everything you tell us to do, just please don't hurt us…"

The Lucario halted in his tracks, his venomous scarlet-red eyes unwavering as he stares at the two shivering girls before him. Terribly frightened by this, the Buneary shut her eyes tight to avoid the intimidating eyesight of the man who just single-handedly 'murdered' seven gangsters with ease. It's not like she ever wanted this to happen, she and her Swablu friend was just taking a shortcut home from school because it was already late night and they certainly didn't expect to encounter one of the city's gangsters along the way.

Eyes still closed shut; the Buneary could do nothing but hug her friend's arm as her only means of security for whatever tragedy bounds to happen to both of them afterwards. Her mind began thinking the worse possibilities that could ever and she couldn't help but shiver at each and one of every negative aspects she just did. Now she regrets thinking about such thoughts.

As she contemplates about this, confusion began to fill her mind when she didn't hear or feel anything even after waiting for several moments. Curiosity overawing her fear, the Buneary opened her left eye to sneak a peek but was surprised at what she saw.

Nothing, the Lucario was gone out of sight, as if he had just stealthily vanished out of nowhere.

'W-W-Where did he go?" The Buneary asked as she frantically looks around. It was then did the bunny Pokemon hear the familiar sound of the police's sirens coming from the alley's entrance, it was faint not to mention echoed but there's no mistaking it. Help is on the way.

It's too bad for them that the problem is already dealt firsthand by an unexpected individual nonetheless.

Perched on one of rooftop edge of the worn-out buildings nearby, the same intimidating Lucario vigilantly watches as the two girls he had just saved were safely taken in by the Castelia's Police force. Once he was sure they're both deem safe and secured, the Aura Pokemon did a sharp turn around and ran to the other side of the building before skillfully leaping off to another building's rooftop. A criminal must not return back to the crime scene, after all.

The Lucario repeated his parkour several more times, jumping from one building to another building nearby as if it wasn't dangerous at all. Along the way the Pokemon had to duck in the shadows once more when a helicopter flew above him, probably belongs to one of the many news companies who desire to have a good headline for their morning news, either way he didn't give a care. It was only when he's twenty blocks away did he slowed his running speed down…but even then he wasn't away from a pair of wandering eyes.

Several moments later, the Fighting-type Pokemon landed on the rooftop of a run-down six-storey apartment that looks like it has seen better days. The windows either has its glass surface shattered or replaced by planks of rotten wood and the walls meanwhile has lost its paint after years of lack of maintenance. Overall, it's a haunted apartment, a perfect hideout for criminals such as the Lucario himself.

Rather than using the fire staircase besides the building, he chose to stealthily scale down on one side of the building like a Galvantula before arriving at one of the many windows on the third floor. Inside the building, the interior looks just as ugly as it is from the outside. In fact, it looks far worse, with trashes heavily scattered on the floor, thick dusts covering all the already-beaten down furniture and walls scribbled with graffiti full of vulgar words.

Again, it's a perfect hideout for criminals such as the Lucario himself.

The Fighting-type Pokemon obviously lived there alone as he casually jumped into the apartment through the window. He cautiously glances around the empty and dirty room once he's inside as if threat is still imminent within his own home.

His thoughts are entirely correct.

"That was a chivalrous thing you did back there." A feminine voice said from behind him.

SLAM!

In a matter of half a second, the Lucario spun around, materializing the bone staff into his hand again before slamming its long shaft onto the throat of the person who is bold enough to sneak up on him like that. In fact, he wouldn't hesitate to snap the person's head off if things were to come for the worse.

"Oof!" The woman said as the Lucario forcefully slams her onto the brick wall behind with the aid of his bone weapon.

"Who are you?" The Lucario demanded with a growl, finally revealing the deep male voice he has. His deep scarlet-red eyes amplify just how terrifying he truly is.

"That hurts, you know."

The Lucario pressed his bone further at that. "Answer me!"

"My my, getting frisky now are we? I'm sorry to say but I already have a husband and children."

He merely growled, prompting the female to sigh. "Alright fine, my name is Eva but before we go any further, can you please let go of me?" The woman named Eva requested, pointing at the bone staff that are pressed on her throat. The Lucario frowned but he heed her request and moved his weapon away, albeit warily. "Thank you, now as for why I'm here, you're a mercenary right? I would like you to do a job for me."

Now that he is a healthy distance away from the woman, the Lucario could see that she is more or less an Eevee, with hazel-brown hair and perky rabbit-like ears as well as the bushy tail that were waggling casually behind her back. Eva was clad in a brown business suit and pencil skirt that suits perfectly with her Pokemon species' color. She looked so relax and carefree as if she had just came to visit an old friend rather than trespassing on a criminal's hideout.

The Lucario frowned at that. While what the woman said was indeed true, such knowledge is only available to the people being a part of the dark underground community. It was definitely irregular for a normal civilian to know about this information.

"And what job would that be, if I may ask?" He asked her, the bone staff still held tightly within his grasp in case the Eevee tried to do anything funny.

"Well, you see, I'm the director of a big company here in Unova region but I have quite an issue with my family, they—"

"Get to the point." He growled.

Eva pouted, obviously displeased at being cut off but there was a tiny glimpse of mischief hidden within that chocolate brown eyes of her when he gave his demand. "Long story short, I want you to be a bodyguard and protect my daughters."

"What?"

"They can be a little bit disturbing not to mention annoying sometimes but I assure you that they—"

The Lucario motioned her to stop. "Let me get this straight…" He said. "You came all the way here, the red danger zone of Castelia city, home to many criminals civilians can possibly imagine including me, just so that you can hire me to do babysitting duties."

He gave her another dose of his intimidating glare, which doesn't seem to affect her one bit. "Do I look like a babysitter to you?" He asked. Eva opened her mouth to answer but changed her mind afterwards. "Get out of here and don't ever come back."

Lucario turned around and walked away but quickly halted within his tracks when he heard clasping sound from behind.

"I figured you won't agree to this at first so I brought something that could probably convince you."

The Lucario turned around just time to see Eva opening a silver suitcase lying on the worn-out coffee table nearby that has several rotten pizza slices and empty can of beer scattered all over the surface but the woman are either immune to such intense filth or she just didn't care at all, and revealed several sets of neatly-arranged bundles of Unova's official currency bills. He would've questioned her where the aluminum suitcase came from since he never saw it a while ago but he was too focused on the vast number of Pokecredits before his very eyes to even care.

"So, still not interested in doing this, Mr. Red-Eyed Devil?" She inquired with a winning smirk.

**Alright guys, that's it for the first chapter. I hope it's not too short or anything. Don't forget to review and tell me your opinions on this story. Was it a good intro? Does it require some improvement? Are there any grammar errors or whatsoever there? (Personally, I think there's a plenty of grammar errors there since my English aren't that good)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter 2 for Duties to Fulfill! Special thanks to Ryuuto Raizel for being my first reviewer, I almost cried when no one reviewed this story. **

**Chapter 2 – Beginning the Mission**

Ding Dong!

"Attention to all passengers, we have now arrived at Nimbasa City. Please do not forget to bring your belongings along with you as leave." A female voice spoke out from the speakers installed. "Thank you for using Nimbasa Train System as your means of transport. We look forward to your next visit."

As soon as the person finished her daily scripted intercom narrations, passengers began to stand up from their respective seats within the train carriers and gathered up their belongings, just as how the female advised them to. The carriage's doors automatically slide themselves opened when the whole train came into stop and almost immediately passengers began to pour out from all of the exits available.

A certain individual can be seen marching among the sea of people who stepped out of the train carriages. Clad in a jet black hoodie with the hood covering his head minus his black leaf-like long ears and a pair of blue camo pants that was tucked within a pair of knee-high black combat boots, the person gave off an intimidating aura that warns people to not mess with him unless necessary. Pedestrians immediately changed their course direction when they realized they were in his line of path. Even the train officers were afraid to make eye contact with him when he passed by them.

Whether the said person noticed or not the attention he was receiving, he didn't show it and headed towards what he assumed was the exit of the whole train system. Once he was outside, he was greeted with the brilliant sight of colorful banners and balloons as well as massive sea of civilians who are quite intent on spending their days to the fullest here in Nimbasa city.

Everywhere he looked with his intimidating bloody red eyes, the Lucario saw either groups of children, teen couples or families moving about the place with big smiles on their faces, obviously excited at the prospect of visiting the well known Nimbasa city that is famed for its wide variety of entertainment. It is Unova's number one entertainment spot after all, almost as famous as Castelia city if he must say so himself.

The Lucario however had other important things to settle rather than enjoying himself and having fun. Reaching into a hidden pocket inside his black hoodie, the Lucario produced a piece of paper that had some sort of home address written on it in a messy manner.

Prisme Manor, 35th street, Nimbasa City

Good luck! ^0^

A moment passed by as he assessed what was badly written on the paper before he pocketed it back into place. Had anyone seen it, they would've thought it was a normal friendly note given by a best friend. But that was definitely not the actual case. Mighty Groudon would be spitting nitrogen ice cubes by the time that were to happen.

Among all the work he done so far ever since he began his mercenary career, the Lucario had met plenty of weird clients paying him to do weirder works. But the Eva took the icing of the cake for being the weirdest. Hunt down a particular person dead or alive? That's normal. Steal something valuable from a high-security building? Piece of cake. Be a bodyguard for a couple of girls? That was something new. If it weren't for the massive amount of Pokecredits provided by the client herself as deposit, the Lucario would've gladly rejected her strange request right there and kicked her out of his 'house'.

The Lucario broke out of his bubble of thought when a nearby clock tower let out a chain of rhyming bell chimes, a gentle reminder for all the people within the city that it was already noon and that they should have their lunch soon. It was also an indication for the Lucario as well since Eva told him to head the location written on the address at twelve.

"I guess that's my cue." He muttered to himself as he walked onto the streets, carefully avoiding the strong tides of crowds as he does so.

…

In another part of Nimbasa city, not too far away from the entertainment center, are where the vast housing estate located. Majority of the houses consisted of comfy white walled, two-storey houses and grey triple-storey villas aligned to one another in a completely neat manner. It looked like a normal everyday suburban city. However, there was one particular building that completely stood out among the rest. To say that the house is big was an understatement, the house was utterly enormous.

Instead of a normal house or villa, the building took the form of a huge mansion with a vast front yard and back yard that were three times wider than the entire mansion itself. The occupants of the house were obviously very rich as there were several marble statues of undefined random famous people scattered all over the place, not to mention the majestic-looking white fountain that was erected at the centre of the front yard. Four-foot concrete fences circled around the whole premise, restricting the public from freely accessing the place. The only means of entering was the front entrance which was protected by a big gate doors.

The Lucario remained silent as he stood right in front of the mansion's main gate. He had more or less expected the person who hired him to have a big house but he honestly didn't expect it to be this huge. It looked like it belonged to someone of the royalty family instead of a businesswoman.

After confirming that he arrived at the right place, he was just about to press the doorbell that was planted on one of the pillars beside the gate when he heard someone spoke.

"Excuse me but can I help you?"

With his finger remained frozen a few inches away from the button, the Lucario cautiously moved his head towards the source of the voice while at the same time making sure his hooded face was still hidden from public's view.

A teen girl can be seen standing a few feet away to his right, having a curious look written on her face. She has long oceanic blue hair that was tied into a long and high ponytail, a pair of diamond-shaped baby-blue ears, a pair of captivating aquamarine blue eyes and a baby-blue tail with a diamond-formed tip. Some of her blue hair locks including her side bangs has white color on their tips, making her look beautiful than she already is. For her choice of clothing, the blue-head chose to wear a dark blue sweater that sexily showed off her smooth-skinned left shoulder as well as the black bra strap underneath and a pair of blue denim shorts. If it weren't for her sweater trimmings blocking the way, it would've looked like she wasn't wearing any pants at all.

To answer her question, the Lucario reached into his hoodie once more and produced another piece of folded paper before handing it over to her. The female named Grace accept the paper from the somewhat intimidating person, albeit gingerly. A few moments has passed after she unfolded piece of paper and read its content. "You're the new bodyguard mom hired for us?"

Lucario merely gave her a curt, almost indistinguishable nod.

"I-I see…" She said, suddenly feeling awkward due to his lack of a proper answer. "Uhh, come with me then."

With that awkwardly said, she went off towards the gate with the newly profound bodyguard in her tow. The gate must've had some sort of futuristic security recognition system installed as it automatically swung itself open when Grace approached.

"I'm home!"Grace exclaimed as she opened the oak front two-door and strided into her home with him silently in tow.

The Lucario took the brief moment to quickly analyze the new environment once more. Just like any other typical mansions, the first place they've arrived into after passing by the entrance was the lobby room that had white painted walls and glossy marble-tiled floor, which was as impressive as the whole compound's exterior he had witnessed a while ago. A massive glass chandelier was planted at the centre of the very high ceiling, illuminating the whole place in a palace-like manner while a grand curving white 'Y' shaped staircase that led to the first floor stood in front of them, linked to the front door by a very long expensive-looking red carpet.

The two wasn't the only people present within the lobby area however as two more people were there as well with the first person sitting on at the foot of the staircase, engrossed in reading the hardback book she was holding to even notice their declared arrival while the second was busily dusting off a nearby marble bust of yet again an unknown famous person.

The one who sat on the stairs was a female with short, light lime green hair that curled outwards with forest green leafy ears on top and a pair of scarlet-red orbs that darted back and forth as she speedily read through the book with her long leafy tail waggling back and forth behind her. Her choice of clothing, which consisted of a cute sunny-yellow sundress that barely reached her mid-thigh and a pair dark brown fashion boots that went up to her knees, perfectly suited with the Leafon's style. If one were to stand quite close enough to her, they would've notice the soothing aromatic scent she was giving off.

The second one was a female as well with lush lavender hair that somehow gave off an ethereal glow, a pair of similar lavender colored leaf-shaped ears and a pair of mystifying violet irises that looked like it could've stared deep into one's soul. The wired-frame reading glasses merely amplified the effect her eyes possess. The said person was clad in a dark purple t-shirt and a baby-pink multilayered miniskirt with a light-purple hair coming out from under the skirt and a black leather belt ringing around her waist while several charm bracelets adorned both her wrists, giving her a fortune teller-like appearance.

"I'm back you guys," She greeted, earning the other two's attention.

The purple-head was the first one to respond. "Welcome back home, Grace." She greeted back with a sisterly smile before taking notice of the Lucario who came along with the Glaceon. "Oh, and who might this be?"

"He's our new bodyguard." Grace introduced him on his behalf. "I met him outside by the gates a while ago."

The Leafon who had sat on stairs stood up upon hearing that and frowned. "You sure about that?" She inquired as she looked up and down at him with a sneer. A sneer he would've gladly returned if he wasn't in a good mood.

Grace rolled her eyes at her siblings' paranoia. "Yes Lierra, I'm very sure!" She reassured her on his behalf. "…I think."

The Leafon looked like she had more to say but luckily the Espeon was able to intervene in time before she could even utter a word. "Welcome to the Prisme Manor, my name is Estelle; I hope we can get along with one another." She said as she put her hand out in a handshake manner. The Lucario grasped her hand with a nod of confirmation but have yet to say something, making things awkward for her.

"…he's not a very talkative one, is he?" Estelle whispered to Grace after finishing her part of the introductions.

"I guess so," Grace agreed until she remembered something. "Speaking of which, have you seen June? She had asked me to buy something a while ago before I left."

"I'm right here,"

Right on signal, another female came into the lobby. The person had short blonde hair with black tips that spiked in all direction in an electrified manner, a pair of diamond-shaped yellow pointy, and a pair of dull black eyes that spelt no emotions except for pure annoyance with a bushy golden tail behind her. Her selection of clothing was made up of a slightly-oversized plain yellow shirt that had a black and white joystick logo printed upfront over a black rubber skin suit that enveloped her whole body excluding her head, fingers and feet. Judging from the thick eye bags under her eyes and the white gaming headgear that was coiled around her neck, it was evident that she was a gamer, a hardcore gamer to be exact.

"Did you bring it…?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

Grace couldn't help but exasperatedly sighed at the question. "Yes, I did." Reaching into the purse she had slung over her left shoulder, the Glaceon produced box-like item which looked awfully like a video game and handed it over to her. The Lucario would've checked what it was but the Jolteon named as June had left the scene before he had the chance. "Seriously that girl, she could've at least said thank you or something."

"At least she wasn't complaining like last time." Espeon commented. "Remember last time when you bought her the wrong thing?"

Grace flinched. "Don't remind me," She responded back while unconsciously twirling one of her blue hair bangs.

As the two continued on with the conversation he was unknown with, a fourth person stepped into the lobby room, leaving trails of water droplets behind with every step she took. Almost immediately, her eyes were fixed on the back view of the hooded Lucario the moment she took notice of the small group and her glossy lips soon quirked into a smirk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here…?" A sultry feminine voice suddenly spoke. The Lucario was just about to slightly rotate his head in the direction of the voice but he froze with his scarlet-red eyes wide opened in pure shock instead when a pair of slender tanned arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist and he felt something soft pressed onto his backside. The sisters also heard the voice and gasped in surprise.

"Vanilla, what are you doing!?"

Vanilla's smirk widened as she continued on hugging the Aura Pokemon from behind. Just as what Estelle shrieked, the Vaporeon indeed had no clothes on, minus the lone white bath towel that was wrapped tightly around her nicely tanned curvaceous body. It was obvious she had just came out of the shower since her oceanic blue hair was still drenched and a few strands were sticking on her face while the rest of her body was glistening wet under the light. Fin ears adorned both side of her head whereas a glittering blue scaled fish-like tail was waggling behind her in a sly manner.

Vanilla casually swept a wet strand of hair off her face before she replied her older sister back. "What am I doing? I'm saying hi to this guy over here, of course." She replied as a matter of fact, the smirk never faltering. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course there is!" Grace retorted hastily. "Let go of him and put some clothes on! That's our new bodyguard you're hugging there!"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as it picked the Vaporeon's personal interest even further. "Oh, is he? That explains why he has such a muscular body here." She admired as she began caressing the Lucario's arms without permission. "You must've worked out often to have such a gorgeous body."

Going to his front, Vanilla tried to take a good look of the Aura Pokemon's face, only to puff her cheeks when she realize that it was shadowed by his hood and collar around his head. "I wonder how you'll look like under that hood."

Wanting to know what the Lucario's face actually looked like, Vanilla reached her hand to his head with the intent of taking it off…

SLAP!

…only for it to be stopped a few centimetres away when he suddenly grabbed her arm by the wrist, shocking Vanilla out of her wits. Never in her life had she seen such a fast reflex before but the Vaporeon soon got rid of her shock afterwards and resumed on her sly smile. "Oh my, you're quite a feisty one, aren't you?" She commented before growling in a suggestive manner. "I like that."

The Lucario continued on holding her wrist while glaring daggers at Vanilla and it would've stayed that way when something suddenly tingled at the back of his head. With his super-fast reflex kicking in once more, he stepped backwards just in time to evade another female that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed right between him and Vanilla. The Vaporeon must've noticed this as well as she too back away in the opposite direction of the Lucario with a small 'tsk' of disappointment escaped her lips.

"What do you think you're doing, huh!?" The person whom had made the grand entrance shouted while pointing an accusing finger at him.

The Lucario couldn't help but slightly tilted his head sideways in puzzlement at her remark. Unlike her fellow sisters (including the naked Vaporeon), she was clad in sports attire: a nylon white athlete jacket over a black sports bra and a pair of black tights that showed of her feminine masculinity. Further supporting her tomboyish appearance was the short and wild peach-colored hair with a pair of red long bunny-like ears jutting on top, a pair of feral vermilion irises that was full of raw energy and finally her lips that were shaped into a snarl with her fluffy peach- tinted tail behind her straightened in a defensive manner.

"No one touches my little sister like that!"

Vanilla huffed in annoyance at the background. "For the record Fahren, we're twins. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Fahren ignored her twin sister's words. "Who are you anyway and how did you get in here!?" She demanded once more. "Answer me before I beat you up to a bloody pulp!"

"Fahren stop, that's our bodyguard!"

The Flareon snorted in disbelief. "A bodyguard? Come on, Estelle, look at him, he doesn't even look like he's that strong or anything!" She continued as if the very person she was talking about wasn't even there. "For all we knew, he could be one of those creepy stalkers that tried to molest us!"

"It was mom who sent him here." Grace tried to support but Fahren scoffed at her words.

"Mom? Did she told you about this directly or is it just one those vague emails she kept on sending every half a year?" The vermilion-head got her answer in the form of silence, prompting her to scoff once more. "I thought so."

Based on what he heard so far, it was clear that the bonds going on between all the siblings were almost non-existent within this particular family.

Flareon walked up front until she was directly in front of him. Even though he was a few inches taller than her, she had yet to see the upper half of his face that was shadowed by the hood but she couldn't concern less. "Listen here you, I don't know who you are or which little rat hole mom got you from but we don't need your help, we can take care ourselves just fine so why don't you go back to wherever you came from and never come back here ever again. You got that?" The Flareon continuously jabbed his chest to emphasize every single word of her 'threat'.

…

The whole lobby was engulfed in a terribly awkward silence as the Lucario remained eerily quiet; it was as if her insult didn't register into his mind at all, much to her infuriation.

"Hey, are you deaf or something!? I said get ou—" Regrettably, Fahren didn't get to finish her sentence as the Lucario suddenly landed a punch at her by the left cheek. The force behind the punch was so strong that it had made her jerk her head to the direction of the force and literally sent the Flareon a few feet away before unceremoniously landing near the foot of the grand staircase.

Her siblings gasped with their eyes went wide in shock, completely not expecting such thing to happen.

"Fahren!" Grace finally gasped.

After regaining her consciousness back together and trying her very best to withstand the searing pain on her left cheek, the Flareon stared at the Lucario with her anger now twice fold. "So you wanna do it the hard way, huh?" She asked as she wiped a small trickle of blood at the side of her lips and staggered back to her feet. "Fine then, I was planning on heading to the gym to blow off some steam anyway but I'll just use you as my personal punching bag for today instead!"

Knowing what she was about to do, the Espeon figured now was the perfect time to intervene. "Alright Fahren, stop!" Estelle tried to keep her younger sister at bay but whatever words she spouted were merely gibberish to Fahren's ears as she was clouded by rage, a rage in which he simply returned with a dull look.

At problems like this, the best and safest solution would be to simply apologize and quietly back away but it was clear that the Lucario was going to say any form of apology anytime soon. Especially not after all the previous insults she had threw at him. Furthermore, he wasn't in a good mood today either so if Fahren wanted a fight, she will get it regardless of the constant warning her fellow siblings had shouted from the background, urgently telling them both to stop.

Fortunately, before any bloodshed could be initiated, the tension died down when the chandelier light above suddenly flickered and the whole lobby was unexpectedly engulfed in a thick dark aura that could make people became nausea, a feat that can only be accomplished by Dark or Ghost types. While the Lucario glanced around the place in alarm and puzzlement, the siblings on the other hand were sweating bullets at the familiar dark sensation.

The familiar sound of stiletto heels clacking against marble floors caught all their attention and everyone averted their gaze towards the grand staircase once more to witness another female gracefully going down the flight of stairs.

"That's enough, Fahren." The woman ordered the Flareon in an authorities tone. It seemed the person's words was more effective than Estelle's as Fahren's face drained of any healthy color.

With luxuriant raven-black hair that flowed down to her lower back and a pair of deep crimson-red orbs that were almost similar to Lierra's, she gave off an indescribable dark vibe that warned the Lucario particularly wary of her. Just like her fellow siblings, she too had a pair of bunny-like ears on the top of her head with the exception that it was black with yellow ghostly rings going around the middle, the same thing goes for her tail as well. Her attire consisted of a black gothic Lolita dress with grey trimmings, an equally-frilly black choker around her neck, a pair of fishnet stockings that went up to her mid-thighs and a pair of high black stiletto heels.

"A-A-Amber!" Fahren stuttered nerviously, panic evident in her tone as she scarily watched their oldest sister stepped on the last flight of stairs and was walking head straight for them.

"I'll be heading to my afternoon Yoga session as usual, I expect any problems happening at the moment are to be dealt with by the time I got home. Understood?" She commanded, directing the order to all her siblings. "That goes the same for the both of you as well, Fahren, Vanilla."

The two said person flinched when their name was called but mentioned none otherwise.

Once that was done, the Umbreon focused her attention at Grace next who equally cringed even though she had done nothing wrong. "Grace, kindly escort our new bodyguard to his quarters, I'm sure we're all finished with our introductions here."

"I-I…alright," Grace stuttered before she motioned him to follow her. He obliged.

As the two retreated away from the lobby, the Lucario couldn't help but sneak a glance at the awkward group of siblings behind him.

For a family, they sure have more issues than he thought they would.

…

"I apologize for Fahren's rude behavior," Grace began once the two walked a healthy distance away. "She can be a little sensitive sometimes when it comes to protection and bodyguard matters."

Lucario kept quiet as he trailed behind Grace, much to the Glaceon's discomfort. He could've at least said its fine or something, anything but the dreadful silent treatment.

Led by curiosity, Grace took a risk to sneak a glance behind, only to hastily stare back to the front when she realized the Lucario was actually staring at her the whole time with his creepy gaze.

Fortunately for the Glaceon, the trip to his room didn't took long and they arrived at his assigned room a few minutes later which was located on the ground floor of the whole manor, within the servants' quarters section. Multiple same oak doors adorned both the walls of the long corridor and yet, the Lucario haven't seen a single soul within the whole mansion aside than the seven siblings. That picked his interest a bit.

"A-Anyway, this here will be your room. It's not much compared to the other rooms in this house but I hope it'll suffice for you." She explained hesitantly as she gestured to the room. "If I remember correctly, you'll start your job tomorrow so I wish you good—"

Grace didn't get to finish her sentence as the Lucario had gone into the room and abruptly shut the door, which were centimeters away from hitting her face.

"…luck." She awkwardly finished.

Silence engulfed the whole corridor as Grace remained rooted at the spot, her mind occupied with the thought of their newly-appointed bodyguard. It wasn't even an hour after he had been introduced and already, he became one of the many upcoming targets for Fahren's grudges. One thing for sure though, he was completely different than the previous bodyguards whom have taken the job in the past, way more different.

First thing was, what was the point of still having hood on even when indoors and when the weather wasn't that bad, could it be that he was hiding something…but what, exactly? Second, why didn't he say a single word ever since the very beginning? Could it be that he was shy perhaps…nah, if he was, he wouldn't punch Fahren like that a while ago. That was certainly uncalled for. Third of all, was the knapsack on his back was his only means of luggage? Since mom said (emailed) last night that he was going to reside with them for Arceus knew how long, she had more or less expected their new bodyguard to bring at least one large luggage bag or something similar.

Grace broke out of her contemplations however when the door suddenly swung open, revealing the Lucario who was standing on the other side of the door and gave her a quizzical look. She was confused at first until she realized that she was still standing on his room's doorstep. "O-Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something." She stated meekly, prompting the Lucario to raise an eyebrow. "I-I'll be going now…"

With that said the Glaceon turned around and left while mentally scolding herself for creating such an awkward situation. However, just when she was about ten feet away, she finally heard it.

"Thank you."

Flabbergasted, Grace jerked her head back at him again only to see that he had slammed the door shut once more with an audible bang.

…

The Lucario remained still as he gently pressed an ear onto the cold surface of the oak door and listened closely for Grace's dying footsteps outside, his palm never letting go of the door knob. It was only when the sound was completely gone did he let it go, but not before securing the door with its lock mechanism. Even though he promised himself to maintain contact with his client's relatives at the very minimum, a little thank you once in a while wouldn't hurt him…for now.

The Lucario surveyed his surrounding after he dropped his small knapsack on the corner with an audible metal clanking sound. There wasn't anything much within the room aside than a single bed with a lone nightstand beside it, a closet, a dresser and another door which probably led to the toilet. The interior design wasn't much either but it didn't seem like the Lucario give a slight care about it.

He was just about to survey check the bathroom out when his cell phone suddenly rang. Deliberately, he took his black-and-blue classic clamshell cell phone out from its designated holster within his jacket and flipped it open, divulging a phone call with a number he was unfamiliar of.

"Who is this and how did you know my number?" He demanded in a threatening tone the moment he picked up the call.

For a moment, all he heard was just pure annoying static until he heard it. "...hehehehe, you don't know me Mr. Red-Eyed Devil but I know who you are." A gruff yet feminine voice spoke from the other side of the line.

The Lucario went still as he registered the weird but familiar tone of the unexpected phone call. "Eva?"

A quick pause permeated before he heard the person on the other side of the call huffed out of annoyance. "What a party pooper, I had a really good prank call idea too." The Eevee replied back in her normal tone. "You could've at least pretended you didn't recognize my voice, you know."

Unfortunately for the Eva, the Aura Pokemon didn't share her sense of humor and his eye gaze hardened. "How did you know this phone number?" He ordered once more.

"Oh by Arceus, would you relax, I won't tell a single soul about your phone number, ok?" She said.

That didn't reassure him in the slightest and he probably would've asked the same question for the third time of that day had it weren't for Eva's intervention.

"So how did it go? I assumed by now you've probably met your welcoming committee." She asked.

His mind drifted off to the unorganized and unstable all-girl group Eva referred to as a welcoming committee. "Yes, quiet a lovely bunch they are." He replied, his words dripping with heavy sarcasm.

Too bad for him, the Eevee must've had Clear Body as her ability as she was immune to his sarcastic comeback. "Of course, they're my daughters after all!" She exclaimed proudly. Even though it was unnecessary, he can already imagine herself puffing her chest out when she spoke. "So did anything happen?"

His mind drifted of the time when he landed a punch on the Flareon's cheek. "…nothing,"

The mother must've had noticed the small lag within his reply as there was slight change in her cheerful tone when she spoke her next sentence. "…I see. Anyway, that's all I wanted to know." She declared and the Lucario would've dropped the call right there when Eva continued on. "Oh and there's one more thing I'd like to say…"

"And that is?" Lucario urged, getting slightly impatient at her continuous forestallment.

"Please protect my daughters." She suddenly stated her voice devoid of any humor she had retained a few moments ago. "I know I'm not a good mother figure to them and I also know how much they all hated me but they're the only precious ones I have ever since my husband passed away, so please protect them with all you've got. I can't rest well at night knowing the fact that my daughters are constantly in danger because of me."

The Lucario went dead silent as he listened at her words.

"…Luke?" She uttered when the Aura Pokemon gave no sort of reply.

"…I'll do what I can."

Without any further words, he clamped his phone shut to end the call and slowly focused his attention to the only small window available within the room. Even though it was just a servant' quarters, the decent sight of the beautiful backyard it provided were certainly not disappointing and he found himself unconsciously admiring the wide variety of flowers it possessed as he reminisced back an old memory.

"…precious ones, huh."

**That's it for chapter 2, please don't forget to review and tell me your opinion for this chapter! Was it too short, was it rush or was it simply not enough?**


End file.
